


Double Eviction

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things to note:</p><p>Currently Zach and Jocasta are on the block with Nicole as HOH.</p><p>Also I’d like to clear up that Jury is typically only 7 people, not 9. So the two people evicted this Thursday will most likely be going HOME and not to the jury house and Jury would then start the following eviction. But for the sake of this fic keep reading to find out a twist in the system!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Fiction:
> 
> Veto players: Nicole, Zach, Jocasta, Christine, Victoria, Donny
> 
> Veto winner: Christine (by some fucking miracle) and it is not used
> 
> Voting:
> 
> Caleb – Zach  
> Christine – Jocasta  
> Cody – Jocasta  
> Derrick – Jocasta  
> Donny – Zach  
> Frankie – Jocasta  
> Hayden – Zach  
> Victoria – Zach
> 
> That leaves us with a tie. Nicole as HOH has to break the tie. She evicts Zach.

“So by a vote of five to four, Zach you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

The screen went black and room was eerily silent for a moment.

Frankie had been sitting on the sofa next to Zach’s nominee chair the whole night, holding his hand and hoping they had somehow convinced Victoria or Donny to vote to keep Zach in the game. Unfortunately, it seemed Zach had blown up a few too many times for that to happen.

Zach released his hand from Frankie’s and stood up a rather somber look on his face as he hugged each of the other houseguests. The ones who had voted to evict him, said half-hearted apologies during their embraces, but Zach said nothing the entire time. Frankie had the left the group before the hugging started. Zach watched him walk towards the door as the other said their final goodbyes. Zach headed towards the door and everyone started to follow until Caleb did something nice for once in his existence.

“Guys, no. We’ve said goodbye. Give them a minute,” he said, nodding towards where Frankie was shuffling his feet next to the door. And silently but completely, everyone agreed and returned to their seats. When Zach heard the shuffling behind him, he looked over his shoulder and gave Caleb a grateful smile before turning back towards Frankie and continuing his walk towards the exit of the Big Brother House.

“Frankie,” Zach almost whimpered as he approached.

“My Zach Attack,” Frankie said as the two embraced for the final time inside the Big Brother House. “I miss you.”

“I miss you,” Zach said reaching for his bags. “Just do me a favor and win this thing, because you deserve it, Frankie. You really do.”

Frankie forced a smile as Zach reached for the door handle. “I love you,” he whispered almost inaudibly, starting to turn away.

“Frankie?”

He turned back towards Zach to see his arm open again. Frankie genuinely smiles and wrapped his arms around Zach again.

“I love you, too,” Zach said. “No bro, no dude. Just I love you,” he whispered. “See you soon.”

Frankie’s mouth opened and he stared at Zach for a moment before stepping back. Zach turned the handle. “Do you?” Frankie stuttered. “Do you really? Do you really mean that, Zach?”

Zach smiled. “With all my heart.” He turned the handle and was about to step through the door when Frankie wrapped his arms around his neck again and this time, locked their lips together. Zach froze for a second before he started kissing back.

ZACH PLEASE EXIT THE HOUSE NOW

Frankie stepped back with a wide smile.

“I love you. Win this. See you soon.” Zach said, regaining his composure and leaving the Big Brother House.

Frankie stayed where he was for a while just staring at the door, before wandering over to the memory wall where the rest of the house had now congregated. Zach’s pictured faded to grey like all the others before him. And the houseguests wandered back towards the living room again, waiting for Julie to announce the HOH competition. Frankie however lingered behind, just staring at Zach’s photo before touching it once and joining the rest of the house.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AFTER ZACH’S EXIT INTERVIEW

Julie reappeared on the screen in the living room. Okay, houseguests, it’s time for one twist to end, another to begin, and it’s double eviction night if you’d forgotten!

Everyone’s eyes went wide and they started internally scrambling as they stared at the screen.

“The double head of household twist has officially ended. Tonight we will crown only one new head of household. That person will then immediately name two nominees. Those three individuals as well as three individuals chosen by random draw will play in tonight’s power of veto competition. The winner of that competition must immediately choose to use or not use the power. We will then hold a second live eviction before beginning yet another head of household competition. Also, as I’m sure you’d all like to be aware. Zach will be the first member of your jury. There will be a nine member jury this year.”

Frankie’s face lit up when Julie finished.

“Houseguests, please head to the backyard for tonight’s first competition.”

Everyone got up and went into the backyard, taking their places in the long row of sectioned off booths for a trivia competition.

“I’m going to throw this competition,” Frankie said to Cody and Derrick as they stepped into their spots.

“Why the fuck would you do that, dude?” Cody almost shouted.

“Evict me,” Frankie said a little louder. “I don’t need this money. I’ve already got my prize waiting for me at that jury house.”

“Didn’t Zach tell you to win this?” Derrick said.

“Yeah, but that’s because he doesn’t know. Actually none of you do.”

“What?”

Frankie laughed. “I’ll tell you all in my farewell speech later.”

ONE COMPETITION LATER

Hayden, you are the new HOH. Please, step forward and make your nominations now.

Hayden stepped in front of the seated houseguests. “I nominate Frankie and Cody for eviction.”

“Frankie and Cody, you have been nominated for eviction. Everyone please move to the living room for the player choosing ceremony for the Power of Veto competition.”

ONE COMMERICIAL BREAK LATER

“As the current head of household I will choose first,” Hayden said reaching into the bag of names and pulling one out. “Donny.”

Donny got up from the couch and joined, Hayden, Cody, and Frankie at the front of the room. “Frankie, you will choose next.” 

Frankie pulled another name from the bag. “Nicole.” Nicole joined the boys at the front of the room before Cody reached into the bag.

“Houseguest’s choice,” he said reading the chip. “I choose Derrick.”

“Now that players have been chosen, please head to the backyard for tonight’s Veto competition,” Julie said.

ONE COMPETITION LATER

“Nicole, you have won the Power of Veto, would the two nominees please step forward at this time.” Jocasta handed Nicole the veto as Frankie and Cody stepped forward. “Frankie and Cody you may now tell Nicole why she should use the power of veto to save you. Cody, you can go first.”

“Do what you want to do, Nicole. I’m not here to make other people’s decisions.”

“Okay, Frankie?”

“Don’t use it on me. I want you all to vote to evict me tonight, okay?” Frankie said looking around at all of them.

“Okay,” Julie said, slightly in shock. “Nicole please make your decision now.”

“I choose not to use the power of veto,” Nicole said and she closed the box.

“Houseguests, please move to the living room for the live eviction.”

ONE COMMERICIAL BREAK LATER

“At this time, each nominee will have a chance to say something on their own behalf. Tell the house why they should vote to keep you in the game. Frankie, you may go first.”

Frankie smiled and stood up. “Okay, so there’s a lot of things I want to say right now. First. Please vote to evict me. I in no way need this money. I have already won and my prize is waiting for me to join him in the jury house right now. Zach told me to win this on his way out the door. I can only hope he understands why I’m not trying to do that. There’s something else you should probably know about me. My real name (or what everyone calls me anyway) is Frankie Grande. My sister, Ari. You probably all know her a little better as Ariana Grande. I have produced and stared in Broadway musicals for the past decade of my life and my baby sister is one of the hottest artists on the planet right now. I in no way, shape, or form need this money. Please, vote to evict me.” Frankie sat back down as the whole house stared at him.

“Cody, do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“Um. Listen to Frankie?” Cody said, still staring at Frankie who was smiling at him.

SEVERAL LIVE VOTES LATER

“By a vote of seven to zero, Frankie you have been evicted from the big brother house.”


	2. Our Story Continues

Zach knew it was a double eviction. He knew someone else would be joining him in the jury house soon enough, but for right now he was enjoying the solitude and the amazing surroundings. He hoped it would be Nicole walking through the front door for a game play stand point. A little revenge for his own eviction. As long as it wasn’t Frankie joining him. Regardless of how amazing that would make the first week of jury, he didn’t want to see his best friend again, at least not yet. Zach had spent the couple weeks trying to figure out where his feelings for Frankie really lied and he had succeeded in that.

Zach was drinking a beer by the pool when he heard the front door creak open. He got to his feet and wandered back into the house, hoping to see someone other than Frankie waiting to greet him, but his head fell almost immediately when he rounded the first corner and a wash of pink of hair engulfed him in a tight hug.

“Thought I told you to win that thing, damn it!” Zach said when they finally broke apart. He kept his arms loosely wrapped around Frankie as they spoke and Frankie kept his the same. Even though it had only been a little over a day since Zach’s departure from the house, it felt like forever to both of them since they’d seen each other.

“I already won,” Frankie mumbled, burying his face in Zach’s bare chest.

“Huh?”

“You’re the only prize I want or need,” Frankie mumbled, kissing Zach’s chest.

“Did you seriously tell them to evict you?” Zach said, almost angrily, pushing Frankie back, holding onto his shoulders.

Frankie looked shocked by the sudden loss of contact. He reached for Zach’s body and tried to fight, without any success against Zach’s hold on his shoulders.

“Did you do that?” Zach demanded.

“Yes, but…”

“No,” Zach said, releasing his grip and turning his back on Frankie and starting to walk back towards the pool.

“Zach?”

“No,” Zach said, snapping back around, tears running down his face. “Now, I’m mad at myself because you basically just gave up a chance at winning five hundred k to spend a week in this fucking place with me, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but…no. Please don’t cry,” Frankie said, tears coming to his own eyes as he took a step forward. “Please just. Just let me explain, okay?”

“What explanation is there that I don’t already know, Frankie? What does it matter now anyway? We’re both here. We may as well just make the best of it, I guess.”

“It matters, because I need you to forgive me. Because I love you so much. Because I need you to know the truth. And I just hope you’ll understand, because you mean so much to me and I don’t ever want to lose you, Zach. Please, let me explain.”

“Fine. Explain,” Zach said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t need the money. Like at all. I said before I even went into the house that if I won any money, I was going to donate it to charity because I don’t need it. I was there for the experience. I’ve been on Broadway, I’ve produced on Broadway, I’ve been on tour with multi-platinum recording artists as a dancer, and I make decent money from my YouTube channel, too. Not to mention,” Frankie said. He paused. This was the part he was most scared of admitting. “My name.”

“Huh?”

Frankie took a deep breath as he stepped forward again and brushed his hand down Zach’s shoulder for what he feared could be the last time. “Is Frank James Michael Grande Marchione. Better known to the world as Frankie Grande.” Zach looked confused. “My sister?” Frankie prompted until a look of realization shot over Zach’s face and he took a step backwards.

“Ari? That’s short for Ariana isn’t it?”

Frankie nodded.

“Your sister is fucking Ariana Grande,” Zach said in disbelief.

Frankie nodded again.

“Your sister is fucking hot, dude.”

Frankie laughed. “That’s one reaction.” His face sort of fell after he spoke, but Zach noticed and smiled broadly at him, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Frankie.

“But I like you more,” Zach whispered. “I forgive you for asking them to vote you out. And I’m still in love with you, without a doubt. And I’m glad we get a whole week here alone together.”

“And once this fucking camera man leaves, we’re actually alone,” Frankie added with a wink.

Zach laughed. “I love you, Frankie.”

“I love you, too, Zach.”


End file.
